


Two Of A Kind

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, the couple that cosplays together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Bickslow has a suggestion as to what Lucy should wear to the guild party.





	Two Of A Kind

"Yo, Cosplayer-Queen!"

Lucy's hand froze at her boyfriend's greeting, the tip of her quill hovering over the parchment. Uh oh. He only called her that silly nickname when he was in a mischievous mood. Carefully, she set down her quill, though the parchment was already stained with miniscule drops of ink. "Yeah, Bix?" she asked, standing and turning to look at the tall man standing by her sofa. He appeared to be hiding something behind his back. "Did you need something?"

"You know how you were having a hard time deciding what to wear to the party at the guild?"

"…Yeah…?" Lucy agreed, a little uneasy about where this conversation was heading.

The Seith mage grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I thought you should wear… this!" He brandished his selected outfit, inordinately pleased with himself.

Her eyes bulged at the ensemble. "I'm not wearing that!" Lucy squawked in protest.

Bixlow pouted. "Aw, come on! It's what you were wearing when you kicked my ass!"

Lucy gently took the cheerleader outfit away from her boyfriend. "And you still want me to wear it…?"

"Duh," he told her. "That was pretty much our first meeting, after all. And you look hot in it."

She flushed. "Well, that's true." After a moment's thought, she agreed, "Okay, I'll wear it. Just this once."

Bixlow let out a whoop, his babies echoing his cheer enthusiastically. To which Lucy could only giggle.

"On one condition though."

The caveat cut short the blunet's celebration. "Alright. That sounds fair. What is it?"

"You wear… this!"

A smirk of triumph crawled across the Celestial mage's face as her boyfriend stared in horror. "Don't worry," she reassured him, still holding out the same cheerleader outfit he'd given to her back out to him in turn. "I can have Virgo whip one up in your size."

He continued to gape at her.

Lucy was intent on enjoying every second of his reaction. It wasn't often that she could catch him off guard like this. "Couples have to match, you know."

Bixlow swallowed thickly, and then threw his hands up in the air. "You got me there! I'll do it!" He suddenly grinned. "Now that I think about it, the looks on everyone's faces are going to be _priceless_. Especially Freed's."

His girlfriend smiled back at him. "I don't know, I'm looking forward to Laxus's reaction."

"Yeah, he totally makes this one face when he's surprised, and it's the best thing ever."

"Like his brain has shut down and he can't process what he's seeing?"

The Seith mage snapped his fingers. "That's the one!" Bixlow let out a guffaw. "Oh, I bet Evergreen's face is going to be a good one, too."

"Not to mention Natsu's!" Lucy paused for a moment. "Though Happy's sure to tease us relentlessly."

Bixlow shrugged in response. "That cat would make fun of whatever we chose to wear."

"Good point," Lucy acquiesced. Suddenly, she found Bixlow's arms wrap around her body, pulling her tightly against his large frame. She turned her head to the side, and encircled her own arms around him as much as she could.

"I'm really glad you beat me back to my senses that day, Lucy," he whispered. "Thank you for being a part of my life."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, relishing Bixlow's warmth. "We're two of a kind. We would've come together no matter what."


End file.
